darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-12-05 - Obi and Nashtah Collide
Category:December 2008 RP Logs Alderaan: Chateau Bondarevy - Tower Roof This is a large domed roof made out of arched stones. These stones were once white, long ago - but have since fallen into a dull grey in color to to rain and the weather, with occasional white streaks. There isn't actually much to see of the roof itself. Aldera however, is another matter. From the brilliant blue ocean stretching endlessly into the distance, to the majestic purple mountain far to the northwest, to the glittering crystal castle of King Organa, to the tranquil city of Aldera all around, this rooftop provides a stunning panorama of Alderaan. COMSYS: (all channels) A female voice says, "ALERT ALERT, Nashtah Sing is spotted at the Spaceport..help requested" Nashtah Sing raises herr Merr Sonn T74 Scoped Rifle to your face and look towards Aldera - Public Spaceport... Cordoned avenues split Alderaanian airspace above and around Aldera's bowl-shaped spaceport: the largest of the planet's landing zones and a major system hub for inter-planetary travel. The facility is grounded upon a collection of islands grouped tightly upon sparkling water stretching off into what appears to be an infinite blue broken only here and there by the port and the capital city. Mountains loom majestically upon the western horizon. A spacious tarmac lined with refuelling canisters, docking equipment and orderly heaps of hoses serves Alderaan's far from modest tourist trade and capital city, Aldera, with ample docking room for most public vessel classes. The spaceport has been partitioned with low railings according to private, maintenance, or merchant craft in order to foster a tidy flow of traffic in and out of the locale. To the south, an expansive, tunneled opening within the landing area's concrete wall leads to the planet's Port Authority, while the massive, gated opening to the north allows for public traffic to and from the spaceport via Fairhaven Way - the primary causeway and intermittent avenue of the capital's commercial and royal districts. A sign asks for your ATTENTION: Due to Royal decree, all ships and visitors will undergo a search for weapons and other forms of contraband before entering the city. Your cooperation is appreciated during this time of crisis. And there you see: Obi-Wan Kenobi COMBAT: Nashtah Sing fires herr Merr Sonn T74 Scoped Rifle into Alderaan: Aldera - Public Spaceport, targeting Obi-Wan Kenobi! COMBAT: Nashtah Sing's sniped shot hits Obi-Wan Kenobi and moderately wounds Obi-Wan Kenobi. Nashtah Sing raises her Merr Sonn T74 Scoped Rifle to your face and look towards Coastline - Public Beach... Alderaan is famed as one of the most peaceful, beautiful planets in the galaxy - and for good reason. Its sea is a clear crystal blue, one can see deep into its depths, which are filled with multicolored fish and coral. By day this paradise is filled with the laughter of children and adults as they play along the sands of these graceful shores. By night however, their beauty increases a hundred-fold. Tens of thousands of glittering stars are visible in the sky above, and they are matched by the glittering waters; at night the breeding patterns of the local fish populations cause them to glow, decorating the horizon with a rainbow of multicolored points of light which sway and move in a rhythmic harmony. As such, this is some of the most prized and expensive real-estate in the galaxy, even above Coruscant. And there you see: Obi-Wan Kenobi COMBAT: Nashtah Sing fires her Merr Sonn T74 Scoped Rifle into Alderaan: Coastline - Public Beach, targeting Obi-Wan Kenobi! COMBAT: Nashtah Sing's sniped shot hits Obi-Wan Kenobi and mildly wounds Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan Kenobi rockets across from Chateau Bondarevy - Tower Parapet using his Nubian Personal Jetpack! COMSYS: A young, calm male voice says, "What's the status on the bounty hunter?" The armored figure hidden behind a tinted visored mask lifted her scoped rifle and pointed toward the spaceport, once the Jedi Master Obi-wan kenobi crossed her sights, she fires and sent a blast hitting him. The Jedi Master moved with force guided speed across the port to the coastline and again the armored figure fires and hits the master again...it doesn't slow his movement and theh jedi masters makes it into the Quo district under the perch of the sniper..The figure readies herself and moves to the edge of the building and waits...as the Jedi master rockers up unto the ledge the huntress raises her left arm of the amored suits and there seen is a golden brass nozzle. She waits for Obi to hit the ceiling and she says "The Jedi Order will Fall...Starting with it's head.." She lets out as stream of fire at his head... COMBAT: Nashtah Sing fires her Plasma Sprayer at Obi-Wan Kenobi's head! FORCE: Obi-Wan Kenobi calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi raises his hand and deflects Nashtah Sing's jet of flame. Graham leaps across 10 meters from Chateau Bondarevy - Tower Parapet! The soaring figure of Obi-Wan lands hard on the tower's surface. He raises, like fog from desert sands. Fire erupts around his head and descends down his body in a jet of flame. Once the assault is concluded, however, he still remains unburnt. "Sing, stop," he says, lowering a gauntleted hand. The flames from the wrist of the armor stop and they envelope Obi-wan for a brief moment and suddenly evaporate the sides of with without burning him...The huntress backs up a little now keep a distance between them as she slowly backs to the edge of the building. She keeps the rifles lower on her right side and says "No..not today, jedi master. The jedi order will fall and it starts with you..." She raises her left hand and from the brass nozzle under her wrist another flame flows toward Obi-Wan's locations... COMBAT: Nashtah Sing fires her Plasma Sprayer at Obi-Wan Kenobi's legs! FORCE: Obi-Wan Kenobi calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi raises his hand and deflects Nashtah Sing's jet of flame. This time Kenobi raises both hands and directs them away, in an arc. The fire blasts the wall and scorches it. "Nashtah, I said stop. Why are you attacking me?" He reaches out with his hand and frowns deeply. FORCE: Obi-Wan Kenobi calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi tries to rip Nashtah Sing's Merr Sonn T74 Scoped Rifle out of her hands! FORCE: Nashtah moves with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Nashtah Sing's Merr Sonn T74 Scoped Rifle rips free of her hand and flies into Obi-Wan Kenobi's. The man who approaches is not but a white blur as he moves through the mansion ignoring any strange looks he may be getting finally he comes to a passage a balcony at the end, the sounds or perhaps feeling where he should be. The knight Graham runs and jumps his practice in the force aiding him. He lands lightly upon the rooftop. He takes in the situation for the moment but hand is kept down at his side. Hie gaze rather more intense than usual upon the bounty hunter. The huntress lowers her left hand and suddenly the pull of the force from Obi-Wan grabs the rifle from her right hand. The huntress turns to see Graham enter and the reflection of him behind Obi-wan's formed can be seen in her tinted visored helmet. Her voice echoes across the roof and she slows steps back, right foot behind left and so on, keeping a combatants stance at all times..."I see I will have two trophies for the price of one, no matter.". Sitting in a holster on her hip belt is a carbine. She moves her body so the her left foot is in front and her left arm raises up again, as her right hand quick draws the carbine from the holster, she activates the stream of fire once more, no aiming precisely just spraying into in the two master's location... COMBAT: Nashtah fires her Plasma Sprayer at Obi-Wan Kenobi! FORCE: Obi-Wan Kenobi calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi raises his hand and deflects Nashtah Sing's jet of flame. Obi-Wan sighs as another jet engulfs him. This time, however, the fire is condensed into a ball in front of the Jedi. The massive sphere burns swiftly while his hand somehow keeps it at bay. He removes a lightsaber from his belt and swiftly charges the bounty hunter afterward. "Enough!" he declares while the blue blade descends. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi ignites his blue lightsaber. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi swings his blue lightsaber at Nashtah Sing! FORCE: Nashtah moves with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Nashtah Sing raises her Plasma Sprayer to fire, but Obi-Wan Kenobi's blue lightsaber hits and maims Nashtah Sing. The words don't seem to scathe the knight his gaze is focused where most would hold anger the knight is in control of his emotions. Graham rolls to the side to avoid the spurt of flame. His hand is down by his hip as he finds his footing. His saber flies to it and is ignited white blade whirring. "This is pointless Sing surrender." COMBAT: Graham ignites his white lightsaber. Nashtah sends out a large flame again for the third time but Obi-wan's reaction was faster, he moves with swiftness past the stream of fire and strikes at Nashtah cutting through her metal armor with ease and causing a serious wound on her. As Graham shifts to her right flank, she responds with a "Arghhh" scream from the helmet as she recieved the wound. With Obi-Wan in front of her and Graham moving to her right, she crouches and then springs in the the air sligtly between then in a forward summersault assisted by the force, and as he is spinning in the air she raises her right hand and fires a shot at Graham and then lands on the other side of them... COMBAT: Nashtah fires her Merr Sonn PSB3 Turbo Carbine at Graham's head! COMBAT: Graham parries Nashtah Sing's blaster bolt with his white lightsaber. Kenobi watches the aerial assault with a sigh. He closes his eyes, his body tense from conetration, and lets his hands rotate the lightsaber within them. With a sudden, swift jerk he jabs his lightsaber toward Sing's belly. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi swings his blue lightsaber at Nashtah Sing! The huntress lands by the edge of the roof after her shot is deflected by Graham. COMBAT: Nashtah Sing raises her Merr Sonn PSB3 Turbo Carbine to fire, but Obi-Wan Kenobi's blue lightsaber hits and shreds Nashtah Sing. Nashtah Sing collapses, critically injured. Nashtah doesn't seem to turn fast enough and the blade of Obi-wan's lightsaber strike her from the side, the wound is a deadly wound cutting her deep. The blade unfortunately at the end of his swing hits the fuel tank for the plasma sprayer and there is a huge explosion at the gases of the lightsaber ignite the fuel of the plasma sprayer tank built into her armor. Her form is propelled off the high roof and across the sky downward out of sight below, leaving huge cloud of black smoke...The being disappears amongst the explosion and clouds of smoke...